


Kinktober 01. Shibari

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Shibari, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 1: ShibariTony unwraps the present he bound up tightly in the morning.





	Kinktober 01. Shibari

Getting Stephen out of his sorcerer’s robes was always a special treat and Tony had been looking forward to this moment since the morning when he helped Stephen into them after wrapping him up nice and tight with black silk rope. 

“May I?” Tony made sure to pitch his voice low and soothing to help Stephen relax and get the switch-over from daily alertness into night and play mode over more quickly. He put his hands on Stephen’s waist, spreading his fingers over the soft leather of the numerous belts, and squeezed a little. He liked to play dirty and was rewarded with a tiny smile and a nod.

The belts had been a nuisance in the beginning but now Tony knew how exactly they worked; so he took his time to methodically open one after the other, caressing Stephen’s waist and hips after each one. He longed to press against the places where the knots of the rope sat but decided to keep that until he could actually see the indents in Stephen’s skin and could judge if his touch would inflict pain or pleasure.

Tony removed the last of the belts and Stephen spread out his arms so that he could slide of the heavy outer layer of his robes. It had taken time and patience until Stephen permitted Tony to undress him - fiercely independent and proud as he was it hadn’t been easy to make him understand that Tony didn’t want to undress him out of a desire to help but out of a desire to touch and caress. He was tactile person and wanted to unwrap his present personally after lacing him into his clothes in the morning.

“Turn around, please,” Tony whispered, already hard and aching at the sheer thought what treat was awaiting him now. Stephen stayed silent and still as Tony removed the last layer of his clothes, apart from his trousers. Stephen’s cock, hard and leaking was pushing against the fabric but Tony ignored it for now.

The black rope had been pressing against Stephen’s torso for the whole day and left him decorated in a beautiful pattern. Right now the rope was still on but Tony could already see the marks and he longed to trace one line after another. He reached out and Stephen shivered when he was touched.

“I’m going to unwrap you slowly and carefully and after that I’m going to trace and caress each and every mark on your body,” Tony whispered the promise directly into Stephen’s ear. “Nothing else on your skin but silk, my hands and my mouth. I’ll make you mine, and mine alone.” 

Stephen swayed on the spot, his beautiful eyes already almost closed in pure pleasure, and Tony steadied him with an arm around his waist. “I already am,” Stephen finally said equally quietly. “But show me again and again. Remind me that I’m yours.”

“With pleasure.” Tony captured his lips in a kiss and for a moment they both forgot about ropes and plans, too busy to enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188063016921/shibari).


End file.
